STORIA
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya Cerita-cerita di balik gambar 'see you next time' di anime Kuroko no Basuke. Chapter 6: HyuuIzu - Iiih, Kok Lucu Sih?
1. KagaKuro – Holding the Same Ball

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

* * *

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: KagaKuro – Holding the Same Ball**

**Featured: Drabble(s), contains hint of shonen ai, base on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

* * *

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko tidur terlentang, sebuah bola basket turut terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Ia telah melakukannya. Berpisah dengan rekan-rekan sejiwanya semasa sekolah menengah, lalu memilih satu sekolah yang dianggapnya mampu untuk mengubah dunia perbasketan saat ini. Ya. Ia melihat bahwa Seirin memang sekolah yang patut dipertimbangkan, walau tim basket mereka hanya berdiri kurang lebih baru setahun saja. Lagipula lebih dari apapun, para anggota tim Seirin sangat menyukai basket.

Karena ia ingin mengubahnya—mengubah pandangan rekan-rekan lamanya yang tak lagi menikmati pemainan basket layaknya dulu. Kuroko ingin agar mereka semua mengingat bagaimana menyenangkannya saat mereka bermain basket dengan hati yang tulus dan cerah. Tentang betapa dalamnya makna di balik peluh dan suara decitan sepatu di lapangan serta bunyi bola yang terpantul dan menembus ring.

Kadang terdengar terlalu idealis, dan Kuroko bukannya tak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Berbanding lurus dengan besarnya ego mereka, para _kiseki no sedai_ memiliki kekuatan yang bukan main-main. Sementara di sini Kuroko berencana untuk menghadapi mereka. Sendirian.

Bisakah ia mengalahkan mantan kawan-kawannya itu? Bahkan andai bisa mengalahkan pun, belum tentu pandangan mereka tentang basket akan berubah?

Kata 'ragu' kembali terbesit dalam benaknya.

Dengan satu tangan, Kuroko mencoba untuk mengangkat bola basket itu tinggi-tinggi—sejajar dengan kepalanya yang terbaring. Bola jingga itu oleng. Ah, tangannya terlalu kecil. Tidak cukup—

'Tap!'

Sebuah tangan besar menahan bola yang dipegang Kuroko. Benda bundar itu kembali statis setelah tertahan dari dua arah. Kuroko dapa merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah kepalanya.

"Memegang bola dengan posisi seperti ini itu berbahaya tahu. Kalau jatuh ke kepala bagaimana?"

Kuroko melirik ke arah atas.

"…Kagami-kun. _Doumo_."

Kagami mengambil napas.

"_Doumo_ gundhulmu! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Sebuah ciuman bola basket diterima telak oleh Kuroko di pipi mulusnya. Walhasil, wajahnya tak lagi rata.

"Kagami-kun, kau kasar." protes Kuroko sambil mengusap pipinya. Ekspresinya masih datar saja.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kau membuatku panik tahu, tidak datang di hari latihan dan malah keluyuran sambil bergelut dengan bola!"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Latihan? Kagami-kun, ini kan hari Minggu..."

"Pagi ini kita ada latihan tambahan. Yang kita hadapi di _inter high_ nanti adalah para _kiseki no sedai_, kau tahu? Kita harus berlatih lebih keras agar bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

Kuroko terdiam. Tentu saja ucapan Kagami tidak ada salahnya sama sekali. Dan, ya—

Sekarang, ia tak lagi sendiri. Ada seseorang (dan banyak lagi) yang kini memiliki cita-cita sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak mendapat email dari senpai apa?"

Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah, ponselku baterainya habis dari kemarin."

Kagami menepuk jidatnya. Makhluk bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini memang salah satu manusia paling aneh bin ajaib dari semua manusia yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Sudah hawa keberadaannya tipis, wajahnya _stoic_, tingkah lakunya tak terduga pula.

Tapi… ia tahu bahwa sang pemuda biru muda yang selalu mengaku sebagai bayangan ini bukanlah orang yang buruk juga.

Kagami mengambil alih bola basket yang diangkat Kuroko, menyentuh ujung jemari pucat Kuroko dengan tangan besarnya sebelum memindahtangankan bola itu ke pegangannya. Pemuda _crimson_ itu berdiri, memainkan bola jingga itu lalu menatap ke arah Kuroko yang balas menatapnya dalam posisi yang masih terbaring.

"_One on one_, Kuroko?"

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, mata datarnya menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kagami-kun… katamu tadi Seirin ada latihan pagi."

Kagami terjingkat.

"Eh—jembatan ancol, aku lupa! Cepat Kuroko! Kita harus ke sekolah sebelum Hyuuga-senpai dan pelatih menghabisi kita!"

Kagami memeluk bola basket Kuroko dan terbirit menuju SMA Seirin seketika. Di belakangnya, Kuroko hanya mengikuti sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, samthing fluffy—kah? Garing pula lol. Dan saya beneran memutuskan untuk bikin kumpulan drabble dari ilustrasi see you next time KnB di anime lol. Which means, ini bakal jadi multichap yang panjang—atau semacamnya.**

**Terus yaa, di sini saya mau kasih notice. Ada yang sadar kalau sebentar lagi sang emperor unyu kit Akashi bakalan ultah? Nah, di sini saya dan Authorjelek sedang mengumpulkan massa untuk turut menyumbang drabble untuk dikumpulkan dalam fic antologi sebagai kado ultah Akashi XD**

**Tertarik untuk berpartisipasi? Notice sudah saya publish via note FB. Silahkan mampir ke FB saya (Dika Liesnanda) untuk berpartisipasi. **

**MARI MERIAHKAN ULTAH AKASHI SEKALIGUS MEMPERERAT KEKELUARGAAN AUTHOR FANDOM KUROKO NO BASUKE~! XDD #maulu**

**Yosh, ditunggu partisipasinyaaa~**

**Ratu bulu (/),**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	2. HyuugaRiko - Thumbs Up!

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

**Chapter 2: HyuugaRiko – Thumbs Up!**

**Featured: Drabble(s), based on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuga, coba kalu lihat data ini."

Sang kapten tim Seirin mengindahkan panggilan pelatihnya, meninggalkan lapangan basket dan menepi untuk menemui Riko. Diterimanya sebuah papan dada yang menjepit beberapa lembar dokumen. Alisnya mengernyit, pembicaraan mulai menjadi serius.

Di tengah lapangan, beberapa pemain Seirin mulai penasaran. Sang kapten berkacamata dan gadis berambut pendek itu terlibat dalam perbincangan serius—

"_Hyuuga, tanggal mana yang bagus untuk pernikahan kita?"_

Hah?

Seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah Izuki. Bicara apa ia tadi?

"Hooh aku mengerti, Izuki! _Bagaimana kalau tanggal ini? Katanya, tanggal ini wetonnya bagus untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kita._"

Koganei malah ikut-ikutan. Sisa pemain lain hanya _sweatdrop_. Apa ini—mereka men-_dubbing_ perbincangan Hyuuga dan Riko?

"_Ahh, benar juga. Pinter banget kamu mass~!"_ Izuki berucap manja sembari menyelaraskan bicara dengan gerak bibir Riko di pinggir ruangan sana. Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih. Ugh, Kagami merasa ingin muntah.

"_Hahaha. Iya dong honey, kang mas Hyuuga gitu loh~"_ Koganei bersuara sedalam mungkin, ia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

'Sama sekali nggak mirip,' batin Kuroko sembari memijit kening. Dua makhluk itu pasti akan ditampol oleh objek candaan mereka nanti bila ketahuan.

"…_Senpai,_ hentikan ini." Kagami mulai memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi candaan dua _senpai_-nya—nggak, dasarnya dia memang kurang ajar sih.

"Yah, Kagami nggak asyik ah~!" canda Koganei, "habisnya mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih gitu. Walau nggak kelihatan, asliya mesra abis!"

"Yaelah Koganei, ntar Kiyoshi dikemanain…" Izuki manyun. Para adik kelas mengangkat alis. Siapa tuh Kiyoshi?

"Loh Izuki, kamu nge-_ship_ KiyoRiko toh?" Koganei mangap lebay. Baiklah, mereka mulai seperti ibu-ibu penggosip saat ini.

"Nggak. Aku nge-_ship_ KiyoHyuu."

APA!?

Para adik kelas memiringkan kepala tanpa tahu apa-apa. Mitobe mangap. Jadi Izuki….

Kagami mengurut kepalanya. Bicara apa sih duo _senpai_ yang asyik sendiri itu? Haah, lebih baik ia melanjutkan latihan bersama Kuro—

—lho, Kuroko mana yah?

Kagami menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari si rambut biru langit. Tch, ngilang lagi tuh anak. Tapi—oh, tunggu dulu. Ternyata ia sedang berbincang dengan dua orang yang dari tadi menjadi objek obrolan nista Izuki dan Koganei.

"—terus kata Izuki-senpai, dia nge-_ship_ kapten sama Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi itu siapa ya?"

Ternyata Kuroko mengadukan obrolan dua _senpai _gila itu pada Riko dan Hyuuga.

Koganei dan Izuki membeku di tempat. Mampus. Mampuuuss…

"Koganei, Izuki…" Dua manusia yang kini mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan itu memanggil nama teman mereka dengan suara yang terdengar manis. Manis sekali.

"Kalian bilang tadi nge-_ship _aku sam Riko yaaa..?" Hyuuga tersenyum seram.

"Terus tadi ada yang bilang nge-_ship_ KiyoHyuu, itu kamu kan Izuki…?" Senyum Riko tak kalah setannya.

Kedua senpai naas itu hanya gemetaran sambil mengangguk keki. Keduanya membatin: Sialan kamu Kuroko, dasar _kouhai_ sok unyu tukang adu!

Hyuuga dan Riko melangkah makin dekat saja, sementara Koganei dan Izuki hanya terpaku tanpa daya. Aduh, mampus deh. Sudahlah, pasrah saja. Palingan kalau nggak dicekik ya ditampol.

Atau dipiting ala gulat Sm*ckdown.

'Tap'

Dua makhluk neraka itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Izuki dan Koganei. Tangan Hyuuga menepuk pundak Koganei, sementara Riko menggenggam kepalan tangan Izuki. Duh, siap-siap aja di-kretek-in itu tulang bahu sama pergelangan tangan—

"IIH KOGANEI BISA AJA KAMU MASANGIN AKU SAMA RIKO HAHAHAHA KAMI EMANG TIAP HARINYA MESRA SIH LOL—"

"KYAAA IZUKI KAMU KOK SEHATI BANGET SIH SAMA AKU! AKU JUGA DEMEN ABIS AMA PAIR KIYOHYUU LHOO~!

…hah?

Bentar. Bilang apa mereka tadi?

Itu kenapa Hyuuga mendadak narsis gitu soal hubungannya sama Riko? Dan kenapa gadis satu itu malah terlihat senang sekali dan ngaku-ngaku kalau dia sehati sama Izuki?

"THUMBS UP DEH BUAT KALIANN~!"

Dua jempol teracung. Ekspresi (X9) terpampang nyata di wajah Riko dan Hyuuga.

Semua orang sweatdrop.

Demi Akashi goyang gayung sambil nembak Furihata, ada apa dengan para _senpai_ mereka yang mendadak OOC ini?

**THE END**

**A/N: …hai? #ditampol Ah iya, maafin saya. Iya, ini saya menistakan banyak chara di chapter ini. Iya, maafin saya. Maaf banget.**

**Lol demi apa ternyata Koganei itu shipper, Izuki itu fudanshi, Hyuuga itu narsis, dan Riko itu fujoshi lol. Jelas mustahil dan ooc, plis.**

**Dan di sini setting waktunya sebelum Kiyoshi balik ke Seirin, jadi anak-anak kelas satu belum pada tahu Kiyoshi itu siapa—dia suami Hyuuga. #GAK**

**Well, see you again~**

**Ratu bulu,**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	3. KiseMatsu - Ponsel Ini Membunuhku

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

**Chapter 2: KiseMatsu – Ponsel Ini Membunuhku**

**Featured: Drabble(s), based on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah ada seorang Kasamatsu Yukio, memandang ponsel _flip_-nya dengan tatapan jijik sejijik-jijiknya. Bukan berarti ponsel kelabu itu baru terbenam dalam kloset WC atau bagaimana. Tunggu sebentar lagi, dan kalian akan tahu apa penyebabnya—

'Woow woo woow—'

Ponsel Kasamatsu berdering—abaikan _ringtone_ absurdnya.

Pemuda beraut sewot itu menjawab panggilan masuknya.

"_Kasamatsu-senpai—"_

"HENTIKAN KEBIASAAN TELEPON ISENGMU ITU ATAU AKAN KUTENDANG BOKONGMU!"

"_Sen—"_

'Piiiip!'

Kasamatsu menekan tuts berwarna merah pada ponselnya. Rautnya telihat murka.

Nah. Ini dia penyebabnya.

Sejak hari di mana seoang _kouhai_-nya yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu mendapatkan nomer ponselnya, si pirang itu tak berhenti menelepon Kasamatsu di setiap waktu. Bukan karena perkara penting, melainkan karena ia sedang iseng, nganggur, 'dihiraukan Kurokocchi', 'dimarahi Midorimacchi', atau 'patah hati sama Aominecchi'. Sungguh, sangat tidak penting dan buang-buang waktu.

Seperti Kasamatsu punya banyak waktu luang saja.

Secara ajaib, Kise melakukan panggilan kedua. Wow, kuat sekali nyalinya, tak mundur setelah dibentak dengan ganasnya oleh Kasamatsu. Ia memang seorang lelaki berhati tegar—atau jangan-jangan malah maso lagi.

"DASAR SARAP—"

"_Senpai, tunggu dulu. Dengarkan aku."_

Nada serius Kise di seberang panggilan sana membuat Kasamatsu terkejut. Tidak biasanya _kouhai_ isengnya itu berbicara dengan nada bicara seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Mau tak mau, Kasamatsu penasaan juga.

"_Ada masalah serius…"_

Ucapan Kise membuat Kasamatsu terhenyak. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar di sini…

"…_Senpai… tolong aku…"_

Dari seberang sana, ia dapat merasakan Kise yang begetar.

"A-akan kubantu sebisaku. Katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

"_Ini darurat senpai… situasi sedang tidak menguntungkan, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini…"_

Tik. Jarum jam di kamar Kasamatsu seolah berdetak nyaring.

"_..dengan kata lain…"_

Tik.

"_..tolong…"_

Tik.

"_..titip…"_

Tik.

"…_belikan pulsa…"_

TIK.

"…_dong?"_

Suasana mendingin seketika. Kasamatsu menghela napas.

"Ah, jadi begitu. kukira apa… hahahahaha."

"_Hahaha… haha—senpai, kau mau—"_

"SEMPRUL! JANGAN BERCANDA KAMU! MANA ADA ORANG KEHABISAN PULSA TAPI HAPENYA MASIH BISA DIPAKE TELEPON, HAH!?"

Kasamatsu memutus panggilan meeka untuk yang kedua kali, lalu segera mem-_blacklist_ nomer ponsel Kise dan langsung mematikan ponselnya sendiri—siapa tahu si pirang itu makin persisten dan meneleponnya dengan nomer lain.

Dasar _kouhai_ kurang ajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maji Burger**

Kuroko meraih ponselnya, menatap nama kontak yang terpampang di layarnya, lalu mendecih(?) pelan.

Pemuda biru mematikan ponselnya, lalu kembali menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya dengan damai.

"Ada sesuatu, Kuroko?"

Di antara mulut yang tersumpal oleh gumpalan burger, Kagami bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

"Tapi tadi kau mendecih."

"…bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Cuma Kise-kun yang sepertinya sedang ingin curhat soal kekejaman SMA barunya."

"Oh."

Dua sejoli Seirin itu pun melanjutkan acara jajan mereka dengan khidmad.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**(Bonus: Happy ending untuk Kise)**

"Hei—di episode 24-25 nanti kita bakalan ada adegan galau tahu! Nggak lucu kalau sekarang kau datang ke apartemenku sambil mewek bombay gini."

"Biariiiin! Huuu, semuanya jahat padaku Aominechiiii~! Kasamatsu-senpai sama sekali tidak mau mengerti! Terus aku juga yakin kalau muka Kurokocchi sepet banget pas baca smsku! Tidak ada yang menyayangiku-ssu, huaaaaa!"

Aomine hanya menghela napas, membiarkan Kise menangis sealay-alaynya sambil bergelayutan di badannya layaknya anak Koala.

Kalau soal orang yang menyayangi Kise mah, di situ ada satu tuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Tidak ada yang menyayangiku, huaaaaa-ssu!" _

(eh sumpah tadinya mau naroh 'ssu' di sono tapi ternyata ambigu lololol ga jadi deh)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf, saya seenak jidat ngebuli Kise. Maaf, srsly. Dan ini harusnya kan KiseMatsu ya, kok akhirnya jadi belok ke otp sendiri? Oh gawd, ini pasti karena uas. Ya, saya menjadi gila sebagai dampak dari uas! #nyalahinseenakjidat**

**Yah, gitu deh. See you again~**

**Ratu bulu,**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	4. KiKuro – Kyawaaaii!

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

**Chapter 4: KiKuro – Kyawaaaii~!**

**Featured: Drabble(s), based on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi, kalau dipikir-pikir kok kau ini kecil sekali ya?"

Twitch.

Kise bilang apa tadi—kecil?

"Tinggimu masih masuk rata-rata sih, tapi rasanya kecil sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan Aominecchi maupun Midorimacchi."

Tolong. Kalau mau membandingkan, harusnya jangan pilih orang-orang nista yang tingginya di atas 190 senti itu.

"Ah, tapi Akashicchi juga sama pendeknya denganmu." Harusnya ia rekam itu, lalu tunjukkan pada Akashi. "Itu pun, Akashicchi masih lebih tinggi darimu."

Tolong. Cuma beda tipis. Sekali lagi, **beda tipis**.

"Tubuhmu juga kurus, apa kau selalu makan dengan baik?"

Tunggu dulu. Kuroko selalu mendapat asupan empat sehat lima sempurna di rumahnya. Sudah itu pun biasanya sering ketambahan vanilla shake dan burger. Percayalah, Kagami tidak pernah pelit dengan tumpukan makanannya.

"Lihat, mengangkatmu dengan satu tangan sambil membawa bola basket seperti ini pun tidak terlalu sulit bagiku."

Cukup. Kuroko mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Kise-kun. Turunkan aku."

Dengan segala emosi benci yang tertuang dalam kalimat pendek itu, Kuroko membuka mulut.

Namun bukannya menurut, Kise malah membuang bola basketnya entah ke mana dan malah makin gencar memeluk Kuroko. Ugh, se-sesak…

"Hngggghhhhh Kurokocchi kau imut sekaliii~"

"K-Kise-kun… lepas…. napas…"

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang makin senada dengan warna rambutnya, Kise melonggarkan pelukannya—tetap saja ia enggan untuk benar-benar melepas pelukan maut itu. Seolah tak sadar dengan kondisi Kuroko yang sudah megap-megap bak meregang nyawa, Kise meneruskan racauannya.

"Badanmu memang sangat kecil dan kurus—"

Twitch.

Masih berani saja Kise berkata demikian.

"—tapi kau sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Tubuhmu juga hangat sekali, Kurokocchi! Pokoknya pas lah kalau kupeluk! Uuh, kalau begini tidak apa-apa deh Kurokocchi jadi kecil terus~!"

Twitch.

"Kise-kun. Lepas."

"Eh?"

"Lepas. Sekarang."

Dalam sekejap tadi, Kise seolah melihat bayangan _yandere_ dari mantan kaptennya semasa smp. Seram. Sungguh, sangat menyeramkan.

Tanpa menunggu detik tambahan, Kise segera refleks menjauh dari Kuroko. Jangan coba-coba dengan Kuroko yang sedang _yandere_, serius. Terakhir, Aomine pernah dikejar sekawanan lebah akibat membuat Kuroko naik darah.

"K-kurokocchi..?"

"Jangan pernah coba memelukku lagi."

Takut-takut, Kise mencoba mengintip ke balik punggung Kuroko yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

"Kuroko—oh."

Wajah Kuroko memerah, pasti karena malu.

"Aih luthunyaaaaahhh~!"

Dan tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi, Kise kembali memeluk Kuroko seerat mungkin. Lagipula, ia yakin kalau Kuroko tidak akan marah kalau ia peluk sekarang.

**The End**

**000000**

**A/N: Oke saya muntah darah. #plak! Demi Kuriboh nyosop di aspal, saya kesulitan pas ngetik ini. Gaya bahasa saya jadi rada berantakan karena kebawa style nulis fic baru yang banyol garing (dan walhasil, bahasanya nggak baku abis.)**

**Uhh, entahlah. Apakah saya bakal mengalami perubahan style menulis? (dan andai iya, saya yakin perubahan ini bakal jijik banget karena saya bakal lepas landas sama bahasa baku). Well, lihat nanti aja lah. Intip fic baru saya juga ya~ #promo**

**Last, terima kasih banyak pada semua pihak yang telah memberi apresiasi pada karya nista saya ini. Baik melalui review, fav, maupun follow. **

**See ya~!**

**Ratu bulu yang menjelma jadi penjual bakso,**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


	5. MitoKogaTsuchi – Belanja!

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

**Chapter 4: MitoKogaTsuchi – Belanja!**

**Featured: Drabble(s), based on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di akhir pekan adalah hari sakral bagi trio _senpai_ yang terdiri dari Mitobe, Koganei, dan Tsuchida itu.

Karena apa? Mau tahu? Penasaran? Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu bang— #plak

Mari kita _to the point_ saja. Akhir pekan, berarti tidak ada pelajaran di sekolah. Akhir pekan, berarti tidak ada latihan neraka dari klub basket. Akhir pekan, berarti ketiganya sedang sangat senggang saat ini (masa bodoh kalau Tsuchida sedang punya pacar atau apa).

Akhir pekan, berarti acara belanja.

…baiklah, itu tadi terdengar seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Tapi—ayolah, remaja SMA (bahkan yang pria pun) tentu saja butuh meluangkan waktu sekali dalam seminggu untuk menyupai jatah kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

Oleh karena itu, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka terlihat seperti ibu-ibu pkk, tiga orang tersebut selalu menjadwalkan acara belanja bersama di akhir pekan.

Kenapa harus bersama? Kenapa tidak pergi sendirian dan malah memilih untuk berkerumun menyerupai sekelompok ibu-ibu penggila arisan?

Banyak alasan.

Pertama, kita bisa berdiskusi soal memilih bahan makanan.

"Mitobe, daging ini bagus tidak?"

Tatap. Geleng.

"Eeh? Tapi harganya murah nih."

Tatap daging. Geleng lagi.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak beli. Toh Mitobe paling jeli soal melihat kualitas daging."

Seperti itu tuh.

Atau bisa juga seperti kejadian berikut:

"Koganei, aku bingung."

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Enaknya beli obat kumur atau pasta gigi saja ya?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

"Yaelah Tsuchida, mending beli pasta gigi kali. Kan lebih bersih itu daripada cuma kumur doang."

Ini menghina pabrik obat kumur namanya.

Yah, intinya diskusi itu berguna.

Bukan hanya itu, mereka pun dapat meningkatkan keuntungan fisik saat berebut barang obral.

"Mitobe, kau _screen_ bagian situ!"

"Tsuchida, ambil telurnya! Aku akan tahan yang sebelah sini!"

Tiga karton telur obralan sukses didapat.

Ibu-ibu yang kesetanan karena barang diskon itu memang mengerikan, tentu saja termasuk tenaganya. Dan tiga pemuda SMA yang hobi belanja itu memang bukan pemain a_merican football_ yang bisa lari sekilat cahaya dan menahan beban bak raksasa, apalagi menghadapi amukan massa yang berupa ibu-ibu penggila barang diskon.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka pemain basket. Dan lagi, kerjasama selalu berhasil memuaskan.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, acara belanja minggu ini pun menyenangkan ya~"

Mitobe hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara Tsuchida ikut tertawa ringan. Hari ini terpuaskan sudah hasrat belanja mereka. Kebutuhan terpenuhi, lembar uang tidak terkuras habis, dan semuanya puas.

Minggu depan pun, mereka akan tetap melakukan acara belanja sakral ini.

.

.

.

Dari dalam bilik toko makanan cepat saji yang bernama 'Maji Burger', dua insan menilik penuh tanya.

"Oh, Koganei-senpai dan kawan-kawan."

Kagami menoleh—ebuset, bawaannya banyak amat tuh!

"…habis dari mana itu mereka?"

Kaget. Heran. Skeptis.

"Belanja, mungkin."

Terdengar seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini ada obral di supermarket itu." Jemari langsing menunjuk.

"Kita juga, ayo ke sana." Masih sambil menyeruput vanilla shake.

Eh?

"Kagami-kun kan tinggal sendirian, beli barang obral untuk penghematan itu perlu. Aku juga mau membelikan untuk Ibu." Acara geret paksa. Raja _ngilang_ penggila vanila shake versus monster loncat pemakan burger.

Sepertinya akan terbentuk satu lagi kelompok pemuda berkedok ibu-ibu penggila belanja di Seirin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Belanja itu indah, apalagi kalau ada bahan makanan yang lagi obralan. #no #janganlihatsayadengantatapansepertiitu**

**Kombinasi trio senpai ini boleh juga btw. Entah ini ooc atau tidak, tapi menulis tentang tiga orang cukup menyenangkan. 8DD**

**Okelah, saya undur diri dulu~ #wink**

**Ratu bulu,**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**(Btw kalau ada yang tanya sejarah julukan Ratu bulu itu, saya mendapatkannya dari Salah seorang ratu di fandom perantauan saya— #gapenting)**


	6. HyuuIzu - Iiih, Kok Lucu Sih?

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**STORIA**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**~Tiap gambar selalu menyimpan sebuah kisah di dalamnya~**

**Chapter 6: HyuuIzu – Iiih, Kok Lucu Sih!?**

**Featured: Drabble(s), based on 'see you next time' cards in the end of each KnB anime episodes.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang damai adalah ketika kau sedang santai menonton televisi dan tahu-tahu Izuki datang ke rumahmu sambil berkata bahwa ia sangat butuh inspirasi, lalu dengan bodohnya kau membiarkannya masuk ke rumahmu dan membiarkannya duduk di sebelahmu sambil berkutat dengan buku sementara kau meanjutkan acara nonton animasi _Project Gay_ yang dulu sempat populer karena pasangan MerahBiru-nya.

(Oke, salah judul.)

"…jadi Izuki, kau ada perlu apa kok sampai cari inspirasi ke sini?"

"Aku butuh bahan untuk plesetan baruku."

Hening sejenak.

"KALAU MAU CARI BAHAN BANYOLAN JANGAN DI SINI WOOOI! CARI KE TEMPAT KIYOSHI SONO, KE TEMPAT KIYOSHI!"

Kalau begini sih, bukan damai lagi namanya.

"Yah, Hyuuga. Kita semua kan tahu kalau kau paling banyak celah untuk dibanyolin." Tahu-tahu Izuki mencomot toples kue kering yang nangkring di pinggir meja.

Eh, kurang ajar. Sudah seenak jidat main ke rumah orang, makan kuenya tanpa dipersilakan, pakai nyindir-nyindir pula.

"Keluar kau."

"Nggak mau."

Ck. Sialan. Tahu sekali dia kalau Hyuuga paling malas dengan argumen macam ini.

Yah sudahlah, lanjut nonton TV saja. Paling-paling Izuki bakalan pulang kalau merasa bosan.

Lagian ngapain pula sih bikin banyolan saja sampai segitu niatnya. Padahal yang merasa itu banyolan lucu aja nggak ada, apaagi fans. Begitu pun Izuki masih terlalu niat mendalami dunia banyolan yang serupa _stand up comedy_ versi garing itu. Bahkan sampai bikin buku khusus yang menampung ide banyolan segala. Plis, kalah semua deh para novelis sama komikus.

Dan belum lagi pensilnya—eh tunggu—pensilnya—

—kok—

Merasakan adanya aura sangat janggal di belakang kepalanya, Izuki memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah belakang. Benar saja, Hyuuga sedang menatapnya saat ini. Bukan sekedar tatapan biasa, melainkan tatapan buas seorang singa lapar yang bakal jadi salah prediksi kalau saja ini fanfiksi _yaoi_.

Berhubung ini bukan, jadi mari beranggapan bahwa Hyuuga sedang dibuat kalap oleh sesuatu saat ini.

Tapi apa?

"…Hyuuga? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan si mata garuda, sang pemuda kacamata hanya terus menatap Izuki dengan tatapan lapar. Astaga—tunggu dulu, ini beneran bukan fanfik _yaoi _kan?

"Hyuug? Aduh, plis ngomong dong! Kalau nggak, bisa salah sangka nanti pembaca kita…" merasa rada ngeri, Izuki mulai merangkak perlahan menjauhi sang kapten Seirin tersebut. Demi apa, ini orang kenapa sih?

Dalam kebisuan nista, wajah Hyuuga terasa makin mendekat saja. Nah lho, kok gini? Aduh plis. Demi Kuroko goyang Caesar sambil nampol Akashi, Izuki masih normal! Malahan, ia adalah _fanboy _yang seratus persen dukung _hint_ KiyoHyuu. Masa sekarang ia harus terlibat dalam _pair _belok antara Hyuuga dan dirinya sendiri sih? Mau ia kemanakan _OTP_-nya?!

(Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya.)

"Izuki…"

Yang dipanggil hanya menelan ludah dalam kengeriannya. Aduh, ini kenapa suara Hyuuga jadi serak-serak basah becek begini? Kok malah makin mirip _BLCD_?

"…katakan padaku…"

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Hyuuga menggenggam tangan kanan Izuki. Si tukang banyol pun merinding disko. Astaga, sadarlah Hyuuga! Pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukmu itu bukan aku, tapi Kiyoshi!

(Sudah dibilang bukan itu masalahnya.)

Dengan tatapan lapar, Hyuuga menatap ke tangan Izuki. Matanya pun berkilat tajam—

"…katakan padaku… KAMU BELI PENSIL INI DI MANA?! ADUH KOK ADA HIASAN KUCINGNYA GINI SIH? INI KOK LUCU BANGET GITU SIH~ YOLOOO AKU JUGA MAUUUU~!"

Dalam kecengoannya, Izuki si mata Bima Satria Garuda hanya bisa tergagap.

"...k-kalau kau mau, ambil saja buatmu. Nih…"

"ASTAGAAAH BENERAN BUATKU? IH KAMU BAIK BANGET IZUKII~! MAKASIH LHO YAAA~!"

Dengan girang, Hyuuga menerima pensil pemberian Izuki itu. Astaga, ini kenapa dari chapter 2 sampai sekarang itu Hyuuga OOC mulu?

Merasa kehilangan napsu untuk membuat plesetan baru, Izuki pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya secara total.

Tak apalah. Paling tidak satu pensil mekanik dengan hiasan kucing itu bisa menyelamatkan keberlanjutan _hint OTP_-nya. _All hail to_ KiyoHyuu yeah!

(Sungguh, sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ada yang sadar kalo di end card eps 6, pensil yang dipegang Izuki itu ada hiasan kepala kucingnya? (atau itu beruang?)**

**Dan demi apa ini nista banget hahaha idk.**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberikan berbagai bentuk apresiasi pada fanfiksi ini hahaha. Saya sangat tersanjung (nama sinetron?) atas review, fave, folow, visitor, dan semuanyah. QwQ**

**Terus seperti yang saya katakan pada fiksi Tomodachi, status saya sementara ini bakal semi hiatus. Alasannya sudah saya katakan di sana. Dan saya tetep update kok, cuma lebih lemot dari biasanya haha. #plak**

**See you next time~**

**Ratu bulu,**

**Bako Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
